


your yellow hoodie on me

by morelikeexisting (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014 phan, Fluff, M/M, Skype, dan in phil's clothes, dan is scared, dan plays outast, missing each other, outlast!, phil is kinda protective and kinda possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/morelikeexisting
Summary: It doesn’t matter how much Dan appreciates Phil, appreciates the constant echoes of his footsteps and the soft eyes he looks at Dan with, but Dan hasn’t truly realised how settled he was into a routine of sorts – laugh, kiss, sleep and repeat – until Phil’s away with his family in Florida. And now the bed feels bigger, the flat looks scarier and his heart hurts because there is so many tit bits scattered around the house that just scream Phil.“I miss you,” Dan admits, pulling at a loose thread of the duvet lying across his lap.Phil smiles sadly, “I miss you too.”( or the one where Phil's away and he loves seeing Dan in his clothes )
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	your yellow hoodie on me

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's cheesy. it's not the best thing i've written (but then again, what is the best thing i've written? whatever, that's not important anyways!)
> 
> it's set after dan plays outlast alone in the dark for spooky week back in 2014.
> 
> sorry in advance for the horrible pun.

Humans take things for granted.

It doesn’t matter how much Dan appreciates Phil, appreciates the constant echoes of his footsteps and the soft eyes he looks at Dan with, but Dan hasn’t truly realised how settled he was into a routine of sorts – laugh, kiss, sleep and repeat – until Phil’s away with his family in Florida. And now the bed feels bigger, the flat looks scarier and his heart hurts because there is so many tit bits scattered around the house that just scream _Phil._

“I miss you,” Dan admits, pulling at a loose thread of the duvet lying across his lap.

Phil smiles sadly, “I miss you too.”

His voice is a little distorted and his face is in pixels. Dan couldn’t hold him, not unless he somehow crawls though the screen and straight into Phil’s arms. But seeing his face is still better than pathetically watching his videos over and over again, or searching ‘Love Eyes Lester’ on tumblr and giggling like a 12 year old with his first crush (and not his fucking boyfriend of 6 years).

“It’s _stupid,”_ Dan huffs, tugging at his hair in frustration “It’s only a few days. But it’s like I haven’t seen you in _years._ I miss you so much and now I am ruining your trip.”

But Phil just smiles knowingly, “The spooky game scared you, didn’t it?”

Dan looks at him sheepishly, “A little bit, yeah. _The Outlast_ is a really scary game. And I’m afraid of the dark.”

Phil coos, “Cutie.”

“Fuck off,” Dan laughs, even though he feels his cheeks flush.

“I wish I was there so I can wrap you up in blanket and shield you from demons all night,” Phil continues – _of course,_ Phil continues. He is one evil man. Well, one evil man Dan is in love with but still an evil man – in a weird baby voice. He barely holds back a laugh “I would be your knight in shining armour, and you could be my damsel in distress. Or better yet, my _dan-_ sel in distress, ay?”

Dan groans, and he suddenly realises how much he wants to reach out and just punch his shoulder. Or snuggle into his chest, perhaps. Cuddling sounds really appealing right now.

When he looks up, Phil’s already looking at him. His eyes are soft, softer than any gif set of _love eyes Lester_ on tumblr. It’s something they keep off camera, something that’s only theirs and no one else's. Dan misses him. A lot. He misses Phil’s snores at night and the way he bumps into furniture during day. He misses the soft kisses and touches, and the banters over which anime to watch.

“I have to go, mum’s calling me down for dinner,” Phil tells him, as reluctant to go as Dan is to see him leave “You ... uh, you can wear one of my hoodies, if you want. If you feel safer.”

Dan raises his eyebrows and sends him a smirk.

“We’ll see,” he teases, only because he knows how much Phil loves seeing him in his clothes.

He puts on the yellow _Adventure Time_ hoodie Phil has, mostly because it's the first one he sees, bright against the dim light in the room. But also because it’s the one that’s the most Phil, and that smells the most as Phil as well. He still misses him, but Phil was right, wearing Phil’s hoodie and drowning in his scent has made him feel safer, and closer to him, somehow.

He snaps a picture and sends it to Phil.

 **_D:_ ** _your yellow hoodie on me_

Phil texts back much, _much_ later.

 **_P:_ ** _mine <3_

Dan laughs and agrees whole heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it hopefully!


End file.
